JPop Pandemonium
by TTA-Dude
Summary: Tiny ToonsHiHi Puffy AmiYumi. The band Puffy AmiYumi is playing in Acme Acres, and the girls Babs, Shirley, and Fifi are dying to go. But first, they need tickets! Hilarity ensures as the girls despretley try to obatin concert tickets. R&R!
1. Act 1

**_Tiny Toon Adventures_ Presents:  
J-Pop Pandemonium (Featuring HiHi Puffy Ami Yumi)**

**----------  
Act 1:** Concerning Pop Stars and Slugs  
**----------**

Babs lay slumped in her desk as she sat through yet another of Wile E. Coyote's classes. Today, he was instructing on the proper way to use a large firework with a pair of roller skates as a mode of transport. So far, he experienced trouble trying to light the fuse. Babs was uninterested about the lecture, and paid no attention to it. Quite bored, her mind was on more important matters, like what to do after school. She slouched in her chair, giving a heavy sigh of boredom. She then shot a glance at Buster, sitting on the other side of the classroom, equally as bored as her. She ripped a piece of paper from her notebook -- which she would have been taking notes in if she cared about the class – and wrote down a simple note. She then folded the paper into an airplane and shot it towards Buster. Buster opened the paper airplane and read the note.

"So what do you want to do after school?" read the note.

Buster ripped a piece of paper from his notebook, quickly wrote a reply on the paper, and crafted it – in cartoon like fashion – into a WWI fighter plane. After he launched it with a simple flick of the wrist, it flew towards Babs, performing a few aerial maneuvers along the way. It landed gracefully on Babs' desk. Annoyed by the overly fancy presentation, Babs took it and opened it.

"Wanna go over to my place and watch TV with the gang?" read the note.

With a devious look in the eye towards Buster, she ripped off another piece of paper. She quickly wrote a reply, and then with graceful hands, folded the note into a rocket ship. Sitting quietly on the desk, the rocket began to rattle as fumes seethed from the burners.

"3-2-1-Huston, We have liftoff"

Flames blazing from the burners, the rocket launched majestically into the air. Before the rocket could hit the ceiling, it split into two: the rocket launcher and the space capsule. The rocket launcher swiftly fell back to earth while the space capsule sprouted a parachute, thus drifting the capsule leisurely onto Buster's desk. Infuriated, Buster open the note.

"Sure" it read.

Buster rolled his eyes.

"Show off" Buster muttered.

Just then, the school bell rang. Everyone in the class jumped from his or her seat and raced towards the door. On her way out, Babs took the lighter from Wile E. Coyote, who was still trying to light the rocket.

"Here, let me help" Babs said, who finally managed to light the fuse. In a flash, Wile E. launched across the room and into the wall, creating a large hole in the shape of his body. He continued to fly on into the horizon where the firework exploded, creating a mushroom plume of smoke.

Meanwhile, Buster and Babs, along with Plucky, Hamton, Shirley, and Fifi, had finished climbing down the school steps.

"So what are we all watching?" Plucky asked.

Buster and Babs thought. A light bulb then appeared over each head.

"I got an idea!" Buster and Babs said simultaneously.

"_Immature Radioactive Samurai Slugs_!" exclaimed Buster.

"_The HiHi Puffy AmiYumi Show_!" exclaimed Babs.

Both rabbits were confused and shocked by the other's answer.

"What?" They both exclaimed. "No! Not that show! You've got to be kidding me!"

"_Immature Radioactive Samurai Slugs_?" Babs asked in disgust. "Didn't they cancel that show years ago?"

"Yeah!" Plucky inquzzingly answered, breaking the silence among him, Hamton, Shirley, and Fifi. "It was around the same time they canned OUR show!"

Plucky then face-faulted upon what he just said. The six toons stood silent upon this remark. A gust of wind blew in the background. The six shivered in disgust.

"Anyway," Buster said, breaking the long silence, "This is a new remake of the show. It airs on that new Saturday morning block _2 Squirts TV_ along with _Super Blue Fast Ball of Fur Z_ and _The Pretty Pixie Pack_. They're trying to bring back the franchise using overly-predominate Japanese influences interwoven in the design and storyline in order to attract the next generation of mindless children so that they can buy the overly expensive and utterly useless merchandise."

"But the_HiHi Puffy AmiYumi Show_ is so hilarious!" Babs whined.

"IT IS NOT!" Buster retorted. "We were funny! That show is anything but funny! The show just uses old plotlines intertwined with corny jokes and puns created in a desperate attempt to hype some bad pop band in order to gain more popularity and attention, not to mention cash."

"That only proves that MY show is just as superficial as YOURS!" Babs responded, "So we are going to watch mine anyway!"

"No we're not!" Buster said.  
"Yes we are!" Babs replied.  
"No we're not!" Buster said.  
"Yes we are!" Babs replied.  
"No we're not!" Buster said.  
"Yes we are!" Babs replied.  
"No we're not!" Buster said.  
"No we're not!" Babs replied.

"Give me a break, Babs!" Buster retorted. "We went over that gag in Bugs's class already, and it only works on dumb ducks!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" exclaimed Plucky!

"Anywho" Buster continued as he pulled a quarter from his pocket, "This is a two-choice decision, one easily settled with a coin toss."

Buster was about to flip the coin, but Babs hastily grabbed Buster's arm.

"Not so fast long ears" Babs retorted as she plucked the coin from Buster. "You already tried this trick in the Thirteensomething episode. No way you're pulling it off again."

"Now what makes you think I'd try the same trick twice?" Buster asked, "It failed the first time anyway!"

Without missing a beat, Babs turned the coin other on its other side, revealing it to be identical to the other side. Buster just laughed nervously with a guilty expression on his face.

"Can't blame a guy for trying again!" He replied.

With a face of disbelief, Babs flicked the trick coin away. She then reached into her pocket and took out a "real" quarter. She then flipped it in the air. Everyone stared in anxious anticipation.

"You call!" Babs exclaimed as the coin began to fall back down.

"HEADS!" Buster cried as the coin neared the sidewalk. The coin hit the cement, and with a "ping" bounced back up. The coin then landed near Buster's foot, revealing the side to be...

…

…

_It all started when we first met and strapped on our guitars.  
We made music so great and cool that soon we were rock stars._

Buster, Plucky, and Hamton sat slumped on the couch as they sat through the HiHi Puffy AmiYumi opening. Bored expressions painted their faces as they glanced at the television with indifference. As for the girls --Babs, Shriley, and Fifi -- they watched with cheerful anticipation.

"We just had to watch TV with the girls?" Plucky asked sarcastically, "Didn't we?"

"Oh shut up, you!" Buster retorted.

_"Not even Kaz can't mess this up" Ami says.  
"I'm sure he'll find a way" Yumi responds._

The girls whole-heartedly laughed at this joke. The guys, well, didn't.

"Oh come on!" Plucky snapped, "I came up with better gags ten years ago than what these girls can make in ten seconds."

"Circle of Life, Plucky!" Buster replied, "Back then, the kids wanted well-thought of jokes, and we gave it to them. Nowadays, they just want cheap laughs and gags that come from such mental-vomit like _Spongebob Squarepants_ and _Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends_."

"Hey!" Hamton uttered. "I love _Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends_!"

"Nobody asked you!" Buster and Plucky responded.

_"Looks like we busted through a wall of bean curd" Yumi says.  
"Why, soy-tainly!" responds Ami.  
"Hey, I said 'bean curd' not 'corn curd'" Yumi says._

"Oh brother!" Buster moaned, as he slumped farther into the couch.

"Is it over yet?" Plucky complained.

_"The HiHi Puffy AmiYumi Show will be back after a word from our sponsors!" announced the announcer._

"HALLELUJIAH!" Buster, Plucky, and Hamton cheered.

_"Hey all you Puffy AmiYumi fans…" proclaimed a young, hip announcer as a commercial started. "Are you ready for the ultimate Puffy AmiYumi experience?"_

Babs, Shirley and Fifi gazed at the Television with more attention and interest. They nodded in agreement.

_"Well then…" The announcer continued, "Prepare yourselves for this Saturday's biggest event! You listened to their music, you watched their television show, you bought every piece of merchandise available, and now, you can see J- Pop stars Ami and Yumi LIVE, right here in Acme Acres!"_

"Uh boy!" Buster exclaimed.

"Get your earplugs ready guys!" Plucky said, taking out two corks from his pocket and shoving one in each ear. Buster and Hamton do the same.

After the boys had safely blocked their ears, the three girls glanced at each other and gave a high-pitched scream of joy and excitement.

_"Yes!" the announcer exclaimed, "Puffy AmiYumi IS playing this Saturday at the Acme Bowl Coliseum. This is your big chance to be a part of the ultimate Puffy AmiYumi experience. Tickets go on sale tomorrow!"_

_Ami and Yumi appear on screen._

_"If you miss this--" Ami says.  
"--You're a bigger loser than Kaz!" Yumi finishes._

After the commercial ended, Babs, Shirley, and Fifi jump up and rocket through the ceiling, reaching an altitude of two-hundred feet before falling back to earth. They gently land on the floor upon their backs without too much force.

"Did you hear that?" Babs asked Shirley and Fifi, raising her head.

"Yeah!" Shirley responded, raising her head, "Like, super-cool Japanese pop stars _Puffy AmiYumi_ playing this Saturday in Acme Acres, or some junk!"

"Trez Manufique!" Fifi adds, with her head raised.

The three pick themselves of the ground.

"We have to go to that concert!" Babs exclaims.

"Good luck!" Buster says, "Concert tickets are expensive!"

"Yeah!" Plucky adds, "You have a better chance just watching it on pay-per-view!"

"No way!" Babs responds, "We are big fans of _Puffy AmiYumi_! There's no way we're missing this once-in-a-lifetime chance to bask in our idol's glory! Besides, how expensive can tickets be?"

"150 bucks for front-row seats!" Buster replied in a snap.

"150 DOLLARS!" exclaimed Babs with a broken expression on her face. "How about not-so nice seats, like the back row?"

"50 dollars" Buster answers without hesitation.

"All including tax" Hamton adds.

"That's highway robbery!" Babs exclaimed.

"Well," Buster adds, "The record company has to compensate for their lost profits due to illegal music downloading, so they pinch pennies in other revenues."

"Just because a few punks are using the internet to get bootleg copies of music?" Babs asks angrily. "That's so unfair! And to think we have to pay for it! Who is so lazy and so apathetic to download music instead of honestly buying it on CD?"

"Excuse Moi!" Fifi interrupts, "But doesn't voo have ze downloaded music filez on ze MP3 player, no?"

Babs puts her hand over Fifi's mouth.

"Blab it to the FCC why don't yah!" Babs exclaims.

"Like, how much do we have now?" Shirley asks.

The three girls think for a second, and then dig inside their pockets. After much digging, they take their hands out and extend them forward. Together, the girls have a total of…

"25 dollars, 31 cents, a hairpin, a candy wrapper, a stick of gum, and various pieces of pocket lint." Babs sadly announces.

The three girls sigh in sadness and disbelief.

"That's only half enough for one seat!" Babs adds.

"Lookz like ve have to raise us some mo money, no?" Fifi asks.

"Well then we have to act fast!" Babs replies, "Tickets sell tomorrow, and they're going to be selling like hot cakes!"

"Or chocolate cake!" Hamton adds.

The other five toons look at Hamton in either confusion, embarrassment, or anger. Hamton withdraws himself slightly.

"What?" he asks, "I'm hungry! And these are the only few lines I have in this fan fiction"

"C'mon y'all" Babs waves, motioning to Shirley and Fifi as she heads out the door, "TO MONEY!"

"TO MONEY!" Shirley and Fifi add as they exit.

Buster, Plucky, and Hamton just watch the girls leave. 30 seconds later, Buster reaches for the remote and changes the channel."

"Look's like we're watching _Immature Radioactive Samurai Slugs_!" he exclaims.

Plucky and Hamton cheer.

_IMMATURE RADIOACTIVE SAMURAI SLUGS!  
Slugs count it off!  
One-Two-Three-Four!  
Slugs! Mutant chain reaction!  
Slugs! Living under the floor!  
Slugs! We know you want more!  
Slugs! It's a slime of a time!_

**Hello everybody! I'm BACK! Well, that's the first act of three everybody. Please read and review. No Flames, just compliments and constructive critisim. Oh, one short note: I have nothing against _Spongebob Squaerepants _or _Foster's Home_. After all, they are some of my favorite shows! Just using them as satirical examples yall! Anyway, read and review!**


	2. Act 2

**_Tiny Toon Adventures_ Presents:  
J-Pop Pandemonium** **(Featuring _HiHi Puffy Ami Yumi_)**

**----------  
Act 2:** For Want of Concert Tickets  
**----------**

Later that day at Acme Park, Babs had erected a poorly constructed lemonade stand which appeared as though it would collapse at any moment. Overhead was a sign reading "Lemonade 25¢" painted in bright pink paint. Babs was hesitantly making a pitcher of lemonade, throwing in as much lemons, sugar, water, and ice needed to fill one large glass pitcher. Just as Babs was mixing up the feebly made drink, Dizzy Devil came spinning along the path. He stopped directly in front of Babs' stand, gazed up at the sign, and with a gleeful expression motioned for a glass. Happy to have her first customer, Babs cheerfully poured the lemonade from the pitcher into a paper cup. Dizzy lustfully grabbed the cup and, in a split second, guzzled the entire drink down. As soon as Dizzy finished his drink, his eyes bulged out and his lips puckered up. Due to the drinks sourness, Dizzy's mouth soon disappeared from his face.

_Nagare nagare te kita mon da  
Kita kara nishi e kake nuke te kite  
Tadori tsui ta koko wa ittai doko_

Meanwhile, at the other side of the park, Shirley had set up a small tent. Inside, Shirley sat dressed in gypsy apparel at a small, clothed table with a crystal ball sitting atop it. Just then, Calamity Coyote entered the tent and sat down adjacent from Shirley. Calamity reached into his pockets and handed over a five dollar bill. Happy to see her fist customer, Shirley gleefully accepted the dollar from Calmatiy. She then began to move her hands around the crystal ball. Pink fog began to float inside the crystal ball. Seconds later, the fog dissipated, revealing an image of the future. Sadly, the image was of Calamity Coyote demanding a refund. Angered by this, Calamity actually made this vision come true by motioning for his money back, just like in the crystal ball. Shirley's face turned red, embarrassed about not seeing far enough into the future.

_Karada wa yake ni karu ku naru  
Too kude min na tema neki shiteru  
Hata mata koko wa ten goku ka chi no hate ka_

Meanwhile, at the beach, Fifi had set up a small, folding card table. She then pulled out a small, heart-shaped, pink paper sign that read "Kissing Booth 5$" marked in red ink. She took the sign and hung it on the table's edge. At that moment, Furball Cat came walking down the sidewalk. He stopped in front of the table and read the sign. He then gazed up at Fifi, who was posing in a sexy manner. Furball gaily smiled at her, and without hesitation grabbed 10 dollars from his pocket. Not only was she happy to see her first customer, but to make double profits, Fifi willingly bent over the table and puckered up her sweet, wet lips. Furball then leaned over with his lips puckered. He was so close to kissing her when he noticed Fifi's deadly odor emanating from her. Furball froze in mid air and then stood up in an erect manner. His fur quickly turned a sick shade of green. Furball then keeled over, passing out. A sad expression came upon Fifi's face, both on Furball's condition, and on the fact she was going to have to give a refund.

_So kawaii hito yo kocchi e kite o kure  
Maa boku no hana shi o kika nai ka  
Mata kawaii hito ga waratte kure ru nara  
Saa itte miyo oka yume no kuni_

Back at Acme Park, Babs managed to fix up another batch of lemonade, after painstakingly measuring ingredients to perfect quantities and then mixing it all into the icy cold beverage before her. At that moment, Lil' Beeper came speeding along the path. He abruptly stopped in front of Babs' stand and pointed one finger up, thus motioning for one lemonade. Babs poured a glass with poise and handed it over to Lil' Beeper, who then gave Babs two quarters in exchange. Lil' Beeper guzzled down the lemonade. After he had finished the drink he gave a "beep-beep" of satisfaction and ran off into the sunset.

_Sakura mai chiru hana fubu ki  
No koe yama koe kaki wake te kite  
Yasa shiku sarete sonoki ni natte_

Over on the other side of the park, Fowlmouth entered Shirley's tent. Shirley rolled her eyes in disgust as Fowlmouth sat across from her. He gave her a five dollar bill, Shirley reluctantly accepting it, being better than nothing. She then waved her hands over the crystal ball. Pink smoke filled it, and then dissipated, showing an image of the future. It was of Fowlmouth kissing Shirley square on the cheeks. A feeling of great disgust came upon Shirley, while feeling of glee came upon Fowlmouth, his eyes turning to hearts. He then planted a big one on Shriley whilst she was off guard by disgust. Shirley retaliated by punching Fowlmouth so hard he flew out of the tent and fifty feet into the air.

_Too i ano hini chuu ning  
Hatsu koi no ano koto kasa ne ruze  
Ama i kao rini yowa sare te awa ni naru_

At the beach, Fifi had returned to her table after a short trip to the convenience store. She was carrying a rusty, metal bucket full of old-fashioned wooden clothespins. She placed it on the table and sat down in her seat. She took another sign, a plain white one with "Free Clothespins" written in black ink, and placed it before the bucket. In an instant, the entire male populace of Acme Acres appeared before Fifi's kissing booth in single file. Fifi was, of course, pleased by this.

So kawaii hito yo kocchi e kite o kure Maa boku no hana shi o kika nai ka Mata kawaii hito ga waratte kure ru nara Saa itte miyo oka yume no kuni

The three girls spent all afternoon raising money for the concert. By nightfall, they were fully exhausted after a hard day's work. The next morning the three woke up early, around six o'clock, at daybreak and met in front of the Acme Coliseum.

"Well!" Babs began proudly, "I didn't think it would be possible, but we managed to make enough money for concert tickets, even if it is the very, very, very, can-hardly-see-em back row!"

"Yeah!" Shirley exclaimed, "Like, talk about quick cash, or some junk."

"Qoui!" Fifi added.

The three then walked up to the ticket booth window. Babs held up three fingers.

"Three tickets to the Puffy AmiYumi concert on Saturday, please!" Babs asked.

The ticket guy looked down at Babs, Shirley, and Fifi. He was a Caucasian boy around twenty years of age. He had short, wavy black hair covered by a blue baseball cap. He wore medium-lens glasses over his blue-green eyes. He was dressed in his work clothes which consisted of a white, collared shirt, a red-flannel vest, and a name tag with the name "TTADude" on it **(Hello everybody)**. He then looked around the three, and then back at them.

"I'm sorry ladies!" He said through the hazed, microphone, "But you'll have to go to the back of the line."

"What line?" Babs asked.

"That one!" The ticket guy said, pointing behind the three.

They turned around and, to their surprise, saw a long line of people stretching far back as the eye could see towards the horizon. Babs, Shirley, and Fifi were flabbergasted, at a lost for words. They all gave a very low moan, followed by a very heavy sigh as they made their way to the end of this somewhat endless line. And they walked. And they walked. The line stretched so far that the coliseum was out of sight. Continuing to walk, they saw that the line stretched past the Acme Acres city limit. They continued to walk further, seeing the line stretch past the California border. They continued to walk until they finally reached the lines' end. Babs read a nearby sign.

"U.S. Border: Welcome to Mexico" It read.

"Well" Babs said, as she turned to the audience, thus breaking the fourth wall, "You all wanted comedy. It doesn't get anymore comical than this!"

Babs, Shriley, and Fifi stepped to the back of the line. They then began to wait, and wait, and wait. The line managed to move a little in the first hour of waiting. Minutes soon passed. Minutes tuned to hours. Hours turned into a full day. It was a long wait, but in twenty-four hours, they managed to make it to the ticket window. Of course, with such a long time waiting in the scorching hot sun without food or water, the three were anything but appealing to the eyes. They were sweatier than an NBA player's socks, smellier than the boy's locker room at school, and with messier hair than McNulty's. Back weakly showed three finger to the ticket guy.

"Three tickets to the Puffy AmiYumi concert on Saturday, please!" Babs asked with a dry, parched throat.

"I'm sorry ladies" the ticket booth guy said, "But we're sold out!"

The three girls then shot up straight from their slouched positions, now looking magically at their best.

"Say What?" they exclaimed in total shock.

The ticket guy then pulled down a blind with "Sold Out" written in red ink.

Words could not describe the girls frustration. Babs mumbled in utter confusion.

"But…But…But…" she stammered, "We spent all afternoon making money for those tickets! We spent hours in that long line! We're hungy, thirsty, tired, and in need of a bath! And now we can't get any tickets!"

"Talk about irony, or some junk!" Shirley added.

"But zere must be a vay to get uz those tee-kets, no?" Fifi asked.

Babs then turned to a stereo-radio on the ground.

"Maybe this conveniently-placed boombox has some news on the concert" Babs said, turning the radio.

"Gooooood Morning Acme Acres!" the announcer announced, "In recent music news, the Puffy AmiYumi concert is completely sold out!"

The three girls moaned in disappointment.

"But there is good news Puffy AmiYumi fans!" the announcer said.

The three girls lightened up, and gazed at the radio in anticipation.

"I just saved a bunch of money on my car insurance by switching to Geico!" the announcer proclaimed. "Geico: fifteen minutes could save 15 or more on car insurance!"

The three girls fell flat on their faces.

"Haha, just kidding!" The announcer laughed, "Seriously! In the next thirty minutes, we'll be starting out free-ticket giveaway! Be the fiftieth caller after our special song this morning, and you can win three tickets to the concert!"

With that, the three girls shot up off the grand and stood up.

"You hear that?" Babs exclaimed.

"Qoui!" Fifi answered, "And to zink that theez stereo was juzt zitting here tuned to ze right station, and ve happened to tune it at ze right time to here ze good news, no!"

"Thank you cartoon logic!" Babs said, "To my house!"

She then turned around and raced off, the others following.

Later, the girls were at Babs' burrow inside her room, which was now filled with multi-colored telephones packed in huge piles. The room was so full that the floor was barley seen.

"You zink we 'ave enough phones?" Fifi asked.

"No!" Babs answered, "But we'll have to make due!"

"Like, how can this not be enough?" Shirley asked, "Look at all these phones. Where do you put it all? Like, your parents must, like, have a humungo phone bill, or some junk!"

"Details later," Babs remarked, "Fifi, turn on the radio please!"

Fifi then dug through the pile of telephones and, in a few minutes, pulled out a radio. She quickly turned it on.

"Okay you crazy, happy people!" the announcer shouted, "It's time fro our grand-prize giveaway. We're handing out three tickets to this Saturday's Puffy AmiYumi concert. Be the fiftieth caller at 1-800-867-5309 **(get the joke?)**, and you and two friends will score tickets for the concert. And what a way to kick off our call-in for free tickets to Puffy AmiYumi, but with a dong by Puffy AmiYumi. Here's Wild Girls on Circuit. Star calling in now.

At that moment, the three girls raced to the phones and began to dial in. Some dialed more than one phone at a time. As they hurryingly picked up the phone, dialed, and waited, some of the girls would get busy signals, hang up and move on to another phone. Other times, they would get a voice announcing them as caller something-or-other, hang up, and try another phone. Either way, the girls raced throughout the room, picking up and dialing phones. It was a major frenzy indeed. By the time the song ended, the three managed to go through every phone in the room, with no luck.

"Okay ladies and gents!" The announcer said over the radio, "It looks like we have our fiftieth caller!"

Upon hearing this, Babs, Shirley, and Fifi mobbed to the radio.

"Say What?" they exclaimed.

"Caller Number Fifty!" The announcer said, "How does it feel to win three tickets to the concert?"

"You mean to that lame Japanese bimbo concert?" a young, angry gruff voice spoke over the radio.

"MONTANA MAX!" the girls screamed.

"I don't give a care about that lame hububalloo of losers" Montana Max says, "I was calling to order pizza. I got the wrong number. Anyway, I'll gladly take the tickets…and burn them!"

The radio was filled with Monty's laughter. The girls just fainted over this: Their only chance to get concert tickets, gone. It was going to be one miserable weekend.

That Saturday morning at Acme Park, the three sat slumped under the shade of an oak tree, with miserable looks on their faces. They gave one big, heavy sigh.

"So what do you want to do?" Babs asked in an apathetic voice.  
"I don't know" Shirley answered apathetically, "What do you want to do"  
"I don't know" Fifi answered apathetically. "What do you want to do?"

This went around two more times, until the girls just quit talking, giving one more big sigh. Just then, Buster came walking down the sidewalk. He spotted the three girls and stopped.

"Gee girls, why so glum?" He asked, "Shouldn't you be getting ready for the concert?"

"Can't go!" Babs said in a silent voice.  
"No Tickets!" Shirley said the same way.  
"Sold out!" Fifi said the same way.

"Gee that's too bad!" Buster said.

He then reached into his pocket and pulled out four tickets.

"And I just so happened to have these four concert tickets with me!" Buster said.

Babs, Shriley, and Fifi shot up in amazement.

"Now what am I going to do with them?" He said playfully.

"BUSTER!" Babs exclaimed, "You bought tickets to Puffy AmiYumi!"

"Bought them?" Buster asked, "Naw! I'm not into that bubblegum popstar crud. I just got these here tickets from Ami and Yumi themselves"

Babs, Shilrey and Fifi ganged up on Buster wide-eyed and estatic.

"YOU MEET PUFFY AMIYUMI?" The three shrieked. "QUESTION MARK! EXCLAMATION POINT! QUESTION MARK! EXCLAMATION POINT!"

"Yup!" Buster replied.

"Where?" Babs asked.  
"When?" Shirley asked.  
"How?" Fifi asked.

"It's a long story!" Buster said.

"One that requires a flashback?" Babs act.

"Yup!" Buster answered.

"And requires another act?" Babs asked.

"Yup!"

"Whatever!" Babs moaned.

**Well, that's the second act. One more act to go. Sort of like an actual Tiny Toon Episode! Huh? We'll, the next act will feature the anime-ized pop-star characters themselves (finally!) Ami and Yumi, along with a few other characters.**

**I recently checked my stats for this story. This story received, in the three days it has been up, )) hits and only one review! While I happy with the number or reads, I would like to see more reviews. So review please!**


	3. Act 3

**_Tiny Toon Adventures_ Presents:  
J-Pop Pandemonium (Featuring _HiHi Puffy AmiYumi_)**

**----------  
****Act 3:** Puffy Fanatic Panic  
**----------**

It was early yesterday morning when the sun began to peak behind the grassy hills of Acme Acres and shine its glorious golden light upon the cartoon landscape. Along with the silent sun, another figure popped from behind the placid hills: a purple retro tour bus came barreling down the highway, soon passing a big billboard with "Welcome to Acme Acres" written on it. The bus went clamoring through the sleepy town, even passing the Acme Looniversity. Finally, the bus made its way to the Acme Coliseum, pulling into the backlot area. It then came to an abrupt, complete stop. As soon as the motor died down, the bus doors opened and three figures stepped out. It was none other than the two famous Japanese popstars Ami and Yumi, along with their greedy manager Kaz.

"Well!" Kaz announced proudly, "This is the Town: Acme Acres!"

Ami and Yumi looked around a bit.

"Looks like a whole wide world apart!" Yumi said disinterested, placing her hands on her hips.

"That stands alone as a cartoon work of art!" Ami replied gleefully with hands together.

"How did we ever get booked at a dump like this?" Yumi asked.

"Well the other big towns were full!" Kaz replied, "Townsville, Aron City, Endsville, Orchid Bay! This was the next best town I could find in such short notice!"

"Well, I'll admit one thing," Yumi said crossing her arms, "It sure beat playing at that tourist trap of an amusement park Happy World Land!"

"C'mon Yumi!" Ami responded, "It wasn't that bad!"

"Ami," Yumi replied, "That place had only six rides and over four-hundred gift shops! What's worse is that Kaz insisted we ONLY ride the monorail!"

"You don't want to overdo it on the first trip!" Kaz lectured, waving his finger at Yumi, "You'll get bored and never want to come back!"

"I don't want to go back period!" Yumi replied angrily.

"Well lets just put that tour stop behind us now!" Ami replied, trying to cheer up Yumi, "We can have lots of fun here! It sure looks fun anyway!"

"Right!" Kaz added, "You two can go traversing the town while I collect the ticket money!"

With that, Kaz left prancing towards the back door of the coliseum.

"So what's there to do in this town?" Yumi asked.

Ami thought for a moment.

"We could go to that huge mall we passed on the way here!" Ami suggested.

Yumi rolled her eyes.

"At least it beats nothing!" Yumi said.

And so Ami and Yumi went to the mall where they spent five hours on a shopping spree. At the moment, the two walked out of a department store and into the mall area. They both were holding bags in each arm.

"Well," Yumi said, "At least they have good shops here!"

"Yeah!" Ami agreed, "And I found the cutest thing too!"

Ami then pulled out from one of her bags a purple doll with red ear muffs.

"A Smufy Muff Doll!" She squealed, "Aren't they the cutest?"

"Sure" Yumi said, rolling her eyes, "If by cute you mean nauseating!"

The two then passed a pet store where one particular redhead was harassing the pets. Elmyra was busy playing (or in normal terms torturing) one of the store's dogs. She had him in a tight death grip, hugging him as he struggled for a breath of air.

"It's a good thing it's a teacher's day, Mr. Puppy!" Elmyra cooed, "Now I can spend all day here playing with you and all of your animal friends."

Elmyra then turned her attention to the store window, where she saw the two pop stars pass the store. Elmyra then gasped in excitement.

"Is that who I think it is?" Elmyra squealed as she dropped the dog (who ran away for his dear life after landing on the ground) and pulled out a teen magazine from behind her. She flipped through the pages until she reached a page pinup of Puffy AmiYumi.

"It is! It is!" She exclaimed as she ran out of the store. She squealed to a stop in front of Ami and Yumi, who were startled by Elmyra's sudden appearance.

"You two are Ami and Yumi of Puffy AmiYumi!" Elmyra exclaimed.

Ami and Yumi just stood there for a few seconds. Yumi then gave a disturbed laugh.

"Well, It's nice to see one of our fans while we're in public trying to enjoy a personal life!" Yumi said both disturbed and annoyed.

"Are you kidding?" Elmyra replied, "I'm one of your biggest fans!"

Ami leant over to Yumi.

"Sounds like someone we know" she whispered to her.

At that point, Elmyra took her magazine showing the duet their pinup.

"See!" Elmyra said, "I even keep a magazine with your picture in it around with me. That way, when I get to meet you two I can get your auto-mo-graphs. Just look at you two in this photograph."

Elmyra then zoomed the magazine in and out at Ami and Yumi's faces, getting eerily closer every time. Elmyra then began to slap the magazine into their faces.

"KISS YOURSELVES!" she chanted, hitting them both in the face wit their pinup, "KISS YOURSELVES! KISS YOURSELVES!"

Yumi then pushed Elmyra away, quite annoyed at her, as she uttered a Japanese curse word.

"KNOCK IT OFF YOU BAKA!" Yumi exclaimed.

"Can I have your auto-mo-graphs?" Elmyra asked.

"Sorry!" Yumi said, "We don't do autographs on demand like that!"

"C'mon Yumi!" Ami said, "Can't we just sign her magazine?"

"If we gave her an autograph, then everyone in the mall would want one as well!" Yumi answered.

"Please?" Elmyra pleaded in a eerily, sweet voice.

"No!" Yumi snapped.

"Pretty Please?"

"No!"

"PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!"

"ALRIGHT!" Yumi screamed as she snatched the magazine from Elmyra. She then hastily signed it and passed it to Yumi, whom also signed it. Yumi then grabbed the magazine and shoved it into Elmyra's arms. "HAPPY?"

"Much!" Elmyra gleefully said, "Thank You!"

"Douitashimashite!" the two said, which meant 'You're welcome' in Japanese.

"Wanna be friends?" Elmyra asked, getting too uncomfortably close to the two.

"Anone?" Yumi exclaimed, "I'm sorry, but I'm already friends with an annoying redhead!"

"Huh?" Ami asked.

"Nothing!" Yumi replied.

"But we can be such good friends!" Elmyra said, "We can hang out together, sing karaoke, play with my pets, go shopping, play bobbing for apples, enter a chili cookout contest, get married, talk about cute boys…Oh!"

Elmyra then turned around and grabbed something from her back pocket. She then pulled out three IV bags.

"We can even exchange each blood!" she exclaimed with joy. But when she turned to face Ami and Yumi, they had turned running far away from her as possible.

"WAIT! COME BACK!" she shouted, "I lose more friends that way!"

Elmyra then went off in hot pursuit of the duet.

Meanwhile, at the food court, Buster was standing in front of a hot dog cart ordering his food.

"I'll have one carrot dog please!" He said holding up one finger.

The server took a pair of tongs and used it to grab a steaming carrot from the cart's bin. He then put the carrot in a bun and squirted some mustard on it. He then handed the "Carrot Dog" to Buster.

"Here you go" he said.

"Thanks bud!" Buster said handing over a dollar, "Keep the change!"

Buster then stepped away from the cart. He was about to take a bite from his snack, but suddenly, he heard some Japanese squeals and screams coming towards his direction. He looked up in confusion as he saw Ami and Yumi run towards him. In a blur, the two J-Pop Pop stars passed the bunny in a rush. The wind from their running made Buster spin around really fast. He stopped suddenly, stars twirling around his head, quite dizzy.

"COME BACK!" Came a shout, "I JUST WANT TO BE YOUR FRIEND!"

Buster looked at its direction, horrified to find Elmyra running towards him. Elmyra then knocked Buster over as she ran past him.

"SorrybluebunnywunnyNotimetoplaytodayGottacatchthepoppywoppystars!" Elmyra exclaimed as she left, running after Ami and Yumi.

Buster painfully picked himself up. He dusted himself off and quickly went back to his snack, which was still in condition. He almost took a bite out of it, but the carrot fell out of the bun right as he put his mouth near it. He stared at the fallen, now dirty carrot in slight despair. He then scrunched his face angrily.

"I guess I have to play hero now!" he said.

Ami and Yumi continued to run away with Elmyra right behind them. Just then, the two tightly turned a corner and dove into a trash can. Elmyra passed by the trash can, totally unaware the two were hiding inside it. Ami and Yumi then stuck their heads out after they were sure it was safe.

"Wow!" Ami said, "Glad we got rid of her!"

"Yeah!" Yumi agreed, "She's more annoying than Harmony!"

On that note, a small girl with curly blonde hair wearing green overalls and a pink shirt with a green bow on her head popped her head out of the trash can. The two screamed in horror.

"I'm your biggest fan!" she said in an eerie voice.

"AH! HARMONY!" the two screamed as they jumped out of the trash can and several feet in the air before landing on the ground.

"What are you doing here?" Ami asked, horrified.

"I ALWAYS catch your concerts!" Harmony said, "I follow you two around everywhere you go!"

The two then turned white for a split second, and took of running. Harmony took pursuit.

"I'M YOUR BIGGEST FAN!" she screamed, running after them.

Ami and Yumi ran for some time. Suddenly, they froze dead in their tracks. Standing right in front of them was Elmyra!

"I WANN BE YOUR FRIEND!" she exclaimed, holding out her arms.

Ami and Yumi yelped and turned around on their heels. They sprinted forward, but before them was their other crazed fan, Harmony!

"I'M YOUR BIGGEST FAN!" she said.

The two were surrounded by two fanatics. Both Elmyra and Harmony came charging at Ami and Yumi with outstretched arms. The two held each other, totally terrified and shaking in their shoes!

"This is the end old chum!" Ami exclaimed.

"It's been nice knowing you!" Yumi cried.

Elmyra and Harmony each leapt towards the two. The singers braced for impact. Suddenly, a trail of dirt came up from behind them. A furry blue arm with white-gloved hand popped out from the ground and grabbed the two pop stars. It pulled them into the ground. With that, Elmyra and Harmony crashed into each other. They both fell on the ground with stars floating over Harmony's head and birds over Elmyra's.

"Oh!" squealed Elmyra, "Look at the pretty birdies!"

Elmyra then took one of the birds and squeezed it tight in a hug.

Meanwhile, underground, Ami and Yumi found themselves in a dark tunnel. They were quite dazed and confused.

"Where are we?" Yumi asked.

"Safe from those two lunatics!" said a voice.

The duo turned around to see Buster Bunny.

"You can save your thanks!" he said, "Just doing my civic duty!"

"Wait a sec!" Ami said, as she realized something, "This all seems so familiar now! I know where we are! This is Acme Acres from the cartoon _Tiny Toon Adventures_!"

Yumi then realized what Ami was saying.

"Oh yeah!" Yumi replied, "And that weirdo must have been Elmyra, the animal lover and abuser!"

"And you're Buster Bunny!" Ami said, pointing at Buster, "I watched your show when I was a little girl in Tokyo!"

"Same here!" Yumi said, "We were big fans of your show!"

"WERE?" Buster asked.

Ami and Yumi became embarrassed.

"Well," Ami said with a sweat drop, "We moved on to bigger things!"

"I'll just forget you said that!" Buster said sarcastically.

"Mr. Bunny," Ami said, "We just have to thank you for saving us!"

"You really saved our hides back there" Yumi stated.

"All in a day's work!" Buster replied. "But now that you mention it, you two can do me a little favor!"

"Like what?" Ami asked.

"I have three girl friends that are big fans of you two!" He said, "And they really want to see your concert this Saturday…"

"Not another word!" Yumi said, holding out her hand. She then grabbed three tickets from her pocket. "Here yah go!"

"Thanks!" Buster said, taking the tickets.

"Don't mention it!" Yumi replied.

"And tell Babs, Shriley, and Fifi that we want to meet!" Ami said, "We would really love to see our favorite Tiny Toons!"

"Okay!" Buster said. He then realized something. "How do you know it was those three?"

"Do you know any other three girls?" Yumi said.

"Good Point!" buster replied.

**I know I said only one act to go, but this was a pretty long act. So, we have one more act to go. The next one will be the last. Hope you all enjoy it!**

**I know I'm a bit late, but I have been busy with other projects (not to mention being plain lazy). One project I'm working one is a Tiny Toon sprite comic: _Tiny Toon Adventures: The Sprite Comic_ (simple title, neh?). You can find a link to it, along with my other sites and accounts, on my author page! Until then review, review, and review! Please! I'll sick Harmony and Elmyra on you if you don't!**


	4. Act 4

**_Tiny Toon Adventures_ Presents:  
J-Pop Pandemonium (Featuring _HiHi Puffy AmiYumi_)**

**----------  
****Act 4:** The Big Concert  
**----------**

"And that's how I managed to get these tickets!" Buster ended.

"So, like, you actually got to meet Ami and Yumi, or some junk!" Shirley asked.

"Believe it!" Buster said.

Babs just gazed at Buster with a distrustful look.

"I dunno!" Babs said, "That story sounds farfetched! You're probably just lying to make yourself look good!"

"Am not!" Buster retorted.

"Your nose twitched a few times during the story!" Babs stated.

"How do you explain the tickets?" Buster asked.

"You probably just bought them!" Babs said.

"But the tickets sold out the first day!" Shirley said.

"And ve vould av zeen em en line if e bought dem dat day!" Fifi added.

"Maybe he bought them on-line!" Babs replied.

"Like, the Acme Coliseum doesn't even have its own website!" Shirley said.

"Look!" Buster stated, "Do you want the tickets or not!"

"Of course we'll take the tickets!" Babs answered, grabbing the tickets out of Buster's hand, "We're suspicious, not stupid! Thanks!"

"Welcome!" Buster replied.

"C'mon girls!" Babs said, "We have a concert to get ready for!"

Later that evening, the Acme Coliseum was jam-packed with raging Puffy AmiYumi fans screaming and cheering their lungs out. Neon spotlights flashed in the dark, crowded coliseum. Amongst the many fans were Babs, Shirley, and Fifi, each wearing a "I Heart Puffy AmiYumi" T-Shirt. Babs held up a large, white poster board with "Puffy AmiYumi Rocks!" written in purple and pink marker.

"At least THESE seats beat the back row!" Babs shouted.

"Too bad dat ve ah not up front! Dat vould be super great, No!" Fifi shout.

"Like, sure beats nothing!" Shirley said.

"Alright all you Puffy AmiYumi fans" the announcer announced, "Are you ready for Puffy!"

Everyone cheered in response.

"Great!" the announcer said, "Everyone give it up for the two J-Pop princesses themselves, AMI and YUMI!"

The crowd cheered wildly as the spotlight shone upon the center of the stage, revealing Ami on her drums and Yumi with her guitar. The two waved to their adoring fans. The arena echoed with the shouts of the audience.

"HELLO ACME ACRES!" Yumi shouted as she raised her hands in the air, geasturing the "peace" geasute. "ARE YOU READY TO ROCK?"

The crowd cheered loudly.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Yumi joked as she cupped her ear to the audience.

The crowd screamed even louder.

"ALRIGHT!" Ami shouted. "We'd like to dedicate this first song to the show this town's famous for! A personal favorite of ours! You all know it! TINY TOONS!"

The crowd cheered as Ami started the beat tapping her drumsticks together. The two then began to play on their instruments. The crowd went berserk as the two opened up with a rock Japanese version of the _Tiny Toons Adventures_ theme song.

The night went awesomely as the two preformed their greatest hits. Everybody loved it, especially the three, Babs, Shirley, and Fifi.

Around the end of the concert, the three girls made their way out back behind the stadium. Ironically, nobody else was back there.

"I wonder if Buster was right about Ami and Yumi wanting to meet us?" Babs asked.

The two made it to the back exit. The door opened slowly, light escaping from behind. Before the door could open all the way, though, a large mob of screaming fans ran up from behind the three. Babs, Shirley, and Fifi, were soon run over and trampled upon by the mass. The door opened revealing Ami and Yumi. Everyone – except the three, who were under the feet of the crowd – screamed hysterically and clamored towards the duo. The duo waved at their fans while Kaz warded said fans off.

"BACK UP! BACK UP!" Kaz shouted. "STAND BACK PEOPLE, DON'T TOUCH THE MERCHANDISE!"

Ami and Yumi made their way through the crowd towards their tour bus. They waved a final goodbye as the two stepped onto the bus. The screams of the fans died down as the bus revved up and drove off. As the bus drove out of sight, the crowd calmed down and dispensed. Everyone had left, revealing Babs, Shirley, and Fifi lying flat, face down on asphalt with footprints marked on their backs.

"Are they gone?" Babs muffled.

Later that night, The trio strolled through the streetlamp-lit streets of town towards home, the glistening stars and shimmering moon gracing the city skyline.

"Well!" Babs said, "We may not have seen Ami and Yumi in person, but at least we got to see the concert."

"For Sure!" Shirley replied, "That's what we wanted to do anyway!"

"Still, Eet vould ave been nice if ve were able to meet Ami and Yumi, No?" Fifi asked.

"Yeah!" Babs said, "It definitely would have been!"

Just then, the Puffy AmiYumi tour bus came around the corner and down the street towards the three, headlights blazing. The bus pulled up right beside the three. The bus stopped and the doors opened. Babs, Shirley, and Fifi stared in awe as Ami and Yumi stepped out.

"Hi There!" Ami greeted, waving here hand.

The three faced one another and gave out a loud shriek!

"PUFFY AMI YUMI!" They shouted.

"Hey Hey! Keep it Down!" Yumi said, waving here hands up and down, "You want the whole town to show up and mob us?"

"We waited for you in the back, but you never showed up!" Ami said.

"What?" Babs asked, "Yes we did! We just got lost in the crowd. You left before we could get to you two."

"Did you think of sticking around a little longer until we returned?" Yumi asked.

"Returned?" Shirley asked.

"You actual think we'd be able to meet you with all those fans swarming us?" Yumi asked.

"Well!" Babs said, "I just can't believe I'm actually talking to THE Puffy AmiYumi! We're really big fans!"

"For Sure!" Shirley added.

"Quoi!" Fifi added.

"And we can't believe we're actually talking to THE Amazing Three from _Tiny Toons_!" Ami said.

"We're really big fans of YOUR show!" Yumi said.

"Really?" Babs, Shirley, and Fifi asked in admiration.

"Yeah!" Ami said.

"Hey Ami!" Yumi said facing her, "Remember the time Babs auditioned for a role on _Thirteensomething_?"

"And the time these three crashed the Perfecto Prep Senior Prom using the Acme Little Wonder Make-Up Kit?" Ami replied.

"And the time Fifi mistook Furball for a male skunk and chased him around?" Yumi asked.

"Zat vas Furball?" Fifi asked.

"Wow!" Babs said, "I can't believe Puffy AmiYumi are fans _of Tiny Toon Adventures_!"

"And, like, to think we went carzy over them!" Shirley added.

"Were do you think we get our material from?" Yumi asked.

"And to think some people consider shows like yours today to be inferior to shows of the past, like ours!" Babs said.

"Well no show, no matter how cool it is, can ever compete with the classics!" Ami said.

"We can only try!" Yumi said.

"Changing the subject!" Babs interrupted, "Could we have your autographs?"

"We don't exactly do autographs anymore!" Yumi said.

"Not since the last autograph session!" Ami said.

The two then laughed hysterically.

"Could we at least have a hand shake?" Babs asked, holding out here hand.

"Shake hands?" Ami asked.

"With Babs Bunny?" Yumi asked.

"And the other Tiny Toon Girls?" Ami asked.

"OUR PLEASURE!" the two exclaimed holding out their hands.

And so Babs, Shirley, and Fifi shook hand with Ami and Yumi.

"Well!" Ami said, stepping on the bus, "It's been an honor to meet you three!"

"Same here!" the trio exclaimed.

"We have to hit the road now!" Yumi said, also stepping no the bus.

"See yah!" the two said as the doors closed.

The bus then took off down the street. The three looked on in amazement as the bus disappeared around the corner.

"I em nevah washing dess and evah!" Fifi said, looking at her shook hand.

"Same here!" Babs said, holing out her hand.

"Like, Ditto!" Shirley added, doing the same.

Suddenly, as a twist of fate, a car sped by the three, running over a puddle and splashing mud onto the three. The trio just grimaced in distain.

"Like, how ironic, or some junk!" Shirley said.

**The End**

**Well, that's all folks. Sorry it took so long to post this up, I've been busy finishing up my other fanfic project. I also apologize if this ending seems weak. I know it's not that bad, but considering I did this in a hurry, it should be a little out there. I hope you all enjoyed it anyway. Thanks to all who reviewed! Keep it up!**


End file.
